


Solace

by NiceSpice



Series: Solace [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Awkward Goodbyes, Cooking, F/M, FFXV, Friend Date, Ignis Scientia - Freeform, Maybe angst, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Pining, Pre-Relationship, Sometimes I write for a friend and post them, The ocs are mine unless stated, because I love her, cuteness, expect fluff, ffxv fanfiction, ignis is cute okay, ignis x oc - Freeform, iona's just awkward, nice spice, nice spice writing, no beta we die like men, she knows who she is, smut? maybe., will update these tags as I go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 23:21:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29616990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NiceSpice/pseuds/NiceSpice
Summary: A series of fics written for the FFXV fandom. Taken from my writing tumblr, nicespicewriting, where the letters are nice and the writing is spicy!
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia/Original Female Character(s), Ignis Scientia/Original Female Character(s), Noctis Lucis Caelum/Original Female Character(s), Prompto Argentum/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Solace [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2176041





	1. Fools

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An Ignis x Oc fic! In my head Iona looks like Byleth from Three Houses (except the armor). cute cooking date? Has it been done before? probably. will that stop me? absolutely not.

It’s early on a Saturday afternoon, weak winter sunlight filtering into Iona’s apartment through her blinds. Iona herself is in her kitchen. Various bowls sit across the countertop. Iona sighs, pulling her dark cyan hair back into a bun with a silver scrunchie. Her fingertips dust over the golden embroidered stars fondly before she claps her hands.

“Right!” Casting another glance about her ingredients. Ground pork, scallions, dumpling dough, various spices...everything seems accounted for. She glances up when she hears the door to her apartment open, Ignis stepping inside.

“It almost looks as though you’ve started without me.” He chuckles and offers her a smile as he holds up a shopping bag. “I’ve taken the liberty of getting the remainder of the ingredients you mentioned.”

“I would never,” She feigns being hurt as she approaches, earning a smile, and peeks into the bag. 

“It’s the sauce ingredients you said you were missing,” Ignis offers, lifting his brows in amusement. Iona crinkles her nose at him and is half-tempted to stick out her tongue but thinks better of it. 

“Go ahead and place it there, I’ve got to do one more thing.” Iona nods, pointing to an open space on the kitchen island. As he moves to place the bagged items on the countertop she steps into the living room of her apartment, fiddling with her stereo.

“Setting the mood are we?” Ignis calls over, tossing his jacket over the back of a kitchen chair. Iona glances over, the tips of her ears feeling a bit on the warm side. The man was wearing a black fitted tee shirt and fitted jeans. Iona was starting to feel overdressed in her own sweater and jeans, the black knitted fabric of her oversized sweater falling down her shoulders and leaving them bare.

“Some music wouldn’t be terrible now would it?” She teases back. “Unless your taste is far superior than mine?”

Ignis laughs, “No, I would not say that. Play whatever you like.”

Iona laughs along with him until she finally settles on a station. She’s never been one to stay abreast of current music trends but the new single she was listening to sounded good at least. Pleased, she turns the volume to a low background hum. It’s time to start cooking, at any rate.

“All right, let’s get started here. You’ve never made dumplings before, right?” She saunters back over to the counter, pushing her sleeves back to her elbows. Ignis is already washing the vegetables he’s purchased, setting aside others that didn’t need to be.

“I cannot say I have yet.” Viridian eyes catch hers from the corner of his glasses before he glances back down and looks over the bowls already set out. “Though it seems quite simple in its construction.”

“It’s deceptively easy,” She grins, bumping him over with her hip so she could wash her hands. Ignis shakes his head, slight smile on his lips, and he shifts over as Iona keeps speaking.

“The real secret is in the filling! At least that’s what Mama used to say.” She scrubs her hands thoroughly, head slowly nodding along to the upbeat music from her radio. “Since that’s the part that holds all the flavour. That’s why I've set some spices out. We’ve got to season the pork before we even make our dumpling ‘wrappers’.”

She lifts her soapy hands to make little air quotes at ‘wrappers’. Ignis nods along, giving a careful look over the prepped ingredients over the countertop as Iona dries her hands, grinning.

“Well, let’s get started shall we?”

*

They stand side by side, the low hum of music filling the apartment. Iona hums along, tipping her head as she glances at Ignis from the corner of her eye. He’s a quick learner, his tray filling with finely folded dumplings. A tiny smile pulls at her lips at the sight. Looking back down at her own neat little rows she notices how similar their creases and folds mimicked the other.

After another few moments of quiet she sneaks yet another glance at his profile: his lips pursing oh-so-slightly in concentration, his brows furrowing slightly behind his glasses. Her gaze drifts down to his hands, long, slender fingers deftly pinching and folding the dumpling dough around the filling but never tearing. A dusting of pink settles across her cheeks as her own hands still. 

“Something wrong?” Ignis catches her staring. Embarrassment flares up over her face and neck as she quickly looks back to her own dumplings.

“Nothing at all,” She quickly mumbles, hoping he doesn’t press her further. She barely notices her hands trembling, her eyes darting to look anywhere but his direction. She can feel the heat of his gaze on her as she simply tries to brush past that she was obviously staring.

“Whoa..!” 

Her hand smacks the lip of the filling bowl, tipping it dangerously towards the edge of the counter. Panic sets in and Iona tosses her half-filled dumpling onto her tray, falling into a crouch as she moves to catch the bowl as it rolls precariously towards its demise. She fails to notice the small cry that escapes her lips as her hands scramble to catch the wayward bowl.

“Are you all right?!” 

Ignis’s voice catches her off guard, his hands coming to catch the bowl with her. Iona opens her eyes, unsure of when they closed during that exchange. The bowl sits safely in both her hands and Ignis’s; his hands resting over hers. Her eyes flicker downwards to avoid his gaze and she stiffly straightens.

“I...I’m fine.” Her voice sounds small, even to herself. She just stands there, hands touching and her head bowed in embarrassment.

Luckily, Ignis is swift enough to save Iona from her embarrassment, putting the bowl back on the counter and resuming his work.

“As long as you’re all right,” His lips pull into a smile as he nudges her with his shoulder as she remains a little despondent. “Come now, you’re supposed to be teaching me?”

Iona blinks, snapping back her head to see him smiling at her and her cheeks flare in heat as her chest twinges. Nodding she begins folding and prepping her dumplings.

“Right, once we’re done here ready to learn how to crisp them?”

Cooking the dumplings themselves proved much less eventful than the filling, much to Iona’s relief. She isn’t sure what she would’ve done if she had another tipping accident. The evening is full of laughter as the two enjoy their hard-earned dumplings. The two sitting on her sofa watching television, Iona chose cooking shows mostly because the wedding dress dramas were not something she thought were appropriate. Ignis didn’t need to know her taste in wedding apparel anyway. The two sit together, laughing and criticizing the chef’s choices or the judges when they thought a certain contestant should’ve won but didn’t. The hours wither into night and it is only when Ignis looks up at the clock Iona realizes how late it’s gotten.

“Well, it seems I’ve stayed later than I intended,” Ignis heaves a soft sigh, standing. Iona glances at the clock behind him and grimaces. It’s certainly well past bedtime. She watches him place his dishes in the sink, she had already told him earlier she’d wash them later, and she looks down at her hands as he moves towards her apartment door. There’s a twinge in her chest and she speaks before she realizes she’s opened her mouth.

“H-Here, I’ll walk you to your car!” Iona offers, getting up from the sofa. She scoops up the trash and dishware from the coffee table, placing them in the trash and in the sink respectively. Ignis quirks a brow at her as she feigns a pout. 

“It’s the proper thing to do, isn’t it? As the host I should at least see you to your car,” Her cheeks feel a little on fire but she charges through, slipping her feet into her sneakers. Of course there is more to it than being a good host, she silently admits to herself. It’s rare to just have Ignis over and, though she’s loath to admit it, she didn’t want him to really leave yet. But he’s got Noctis to return to and Gods know that boy is hopeless in the kitchen. A smile tugs the corner of her lips at the thought of Noct fumbling about trying to make ramen of all things.

“Of course,” Ignis chuckles and her heart skips, nearly fumbling as she pulls on a jacket. He’s already stepping outside as she picks up one of the small plastic tupperware with half the leftover dumplings.

The walk to his car is an elevator trip and short walk down the sidewalk to a parking garage next to her apartment complex. Though Ignis and Iona spoke little, the silence between them is comfortable.

Of course once they reach his car is when the awkward silence begins. Iona shifts on her feet, uncertain of how...friend dates should end? It is not like they’re dating, there would be no kiss goodbye. Not that she doesn’t want one...She feels her ears burn at that thought. However, the sound of the driver side car door opening snaps her back into the present. Ignis turns to face her, hand resting leisurely atop the open door. Even in the streetlights she can see that brilliant green hue of his eyes behind his glasses.

“I had a lot of fun today,” Iona speaks up, thanking the Astrals that the sun has long since gone down and the streetlights will not betray her blushing cheeks. “Maybe we can do this again sometime?”

Her head cocks to the side hopefully as Ignis thinks a moment. Iona doesn't realize she’s holding her breath until he nods.

“I would enjoy cooking more with you, Iona. Though I must say it was far more productive in your apartment than it would be at mine.” He doesn’t quite meet her gaze and she thinks, only for a moment, that she sees a hint of pink on his ears.

“T-That’s all right! I’m sure Noct crashes at your place all the time so if you’re looking for an escape you can always come by. Cooking date or not!” 

Her words leave her mouth faster than she realizes and she notices she called their session a date. Ignis studies her, expression unreadable as she quickly backtracks, waving her free hand side to side, but no words come out. Thankfully, Ignis saves her by skirting around her phrasing.

“I cannot dare to impose upon you but,” There’s that smirk and lifted brow, “it would be terribly rude to refuse such an invitation from such a gracious host.”

He’s teasing her, she realizes dimly, her cheeks aflame in embarrassment. Instead of giving him the pleasure of a comeback she simply holds out the tupperware container.

“Here,” She waits for him to take the box from her before shoving her now empty hands into her pockets. “There’s half the dumplings and some of the dipping sauce I made. Don’t worry I made sure you got the better ones.”

She cracks a bashful smile, laughing quietly to herself. Ignis leans against the door of his car, gently holding the tupperware in one hand. He chuckles alongside her after a moment and the two share a few moments of quiet laughter. Iona wipes the small tears from her eyes before she glances up at notices how his glasses were slightly askew. She smiles softly, reaching up slightly before hesitating. Ignis’s brows quirk in confusion.

“Your glasses,” She mumbles, glancing away and tucking some wayward strands of hair behind her ear. “They’re a little crooked.”

Ignis blinks, a hand reaching to fix his spectacles. “Better?”

Iona lifts her eyes and nods with a smile. “Much.”

There’s an awkward pause before she lets out a large sigh and spins in a circle.

“Right! Well, you best be off before Noctis calls me asking what I’ve done with you,” She offers him another wave, already stepping backwards towards her apartment complex. Ignis nods, returning the smile and lifts the dumpling container.

“I’ll be sure to tell you how he likes these.” He nods, sliding into the driver’s seat. The door closes and she watches it rev to life before he rolls down the window.

“Iona, come here.” He beckons her over and she tilts her head in confusion. Stuffing her hands in her pockets she trots over.

“What is--huh?” She falters as he reaches out to pick up her scrunchie that has somehow fallen into her hood.

“Your hair came undone.” He offers simply, holding the silver scrunchie in his hand towards her. “I know you would be quite upset looking for it tomorrow should it have fallen onto the sidewalk tonight.”

Iona blushes darkly and nods. Their hands touch as she takes the scrunchie, lingering a little longer than she probably should. However she’s quick to backtrack.

“Thanks Iggy,” She slips it onto her wrist and waves. “Drive safe! I’ll see you later!”

That’s the extent of her farewells before she turns and nearly runs to her complex’s door. However she pauses long enough to watch his car drive past and disappear into the distance. Her hand lifts automatically in goodbye though she knows he’s probably too far to see her by now. Once he’s fully out of sight her hand drops to her side.

“...I’m a fool,” The words escape her lips in a whisper and she clutches the scrunchie to her chest as it aches and she lets out a tiny laugh. Her heart hadn’t hurt this bad in a while and, to be honest, she thought she buried part of these emotions already. Her eyes prickle and burn with another soft laugh.

“Love’s pretty hard, isn’t it?”


	2. Safe and Sound

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ignis and Iona meet up after the fall of Insomia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some of these aren't going to be in chronological order but I'll do my best if something ends up being a two parter to write it in the notes!

Insomnia has fallen. It happened sometime during the night while everyone was asleep. Ignis remembers the first feeling he felt when his eyes landed on the morning paper. Dread. Thick, sticky dread sludging through his veins. His mind snaps to Iona, how she was to meet them here at Galdin. She isn’t here yet and with a cursory look to the parking lot reveals her motorcycle isn’t parked dutifully next to the Regalia.

The room goes into disarray once it’s decided they will go back to Insomnia. To see for themselves, Prompto said. But everyone knew, deep down, what the truth is. Ignis glances down at his phone as they walk to the car, thumbing through his messages hoping--no, praying to hear from Iona. Though he knows his face is the picture of composure, inside he fears he’s falling apart.

*

His phone vibrates in his pocket and Ignis doesn’t even have to look to know who’s calling. Noctis’s eyes move to stare at Ignis as the man slips his phone from his pocket and with a cursory glance he confirms his suspicions before answering.

“Iona.”

There’s no immediate answer and he’s surprised his voice even holds. After a moment there’s a deep intake before he hears her respond.

“I-Iggy? Is everyone okay?” He can hear the panic building in her voice and he can only imagine how she must look right now. The thought itself is enough to make his chest ache.

“...Everyone is fine, Iona.” He reassures her gently. She needs it but he needs answers. Noctis steps over, the concern and distress clear across his features.

“Where is she? Is she hurt?” The prince’s voice breaks as Prompto and Gladio look at Ignis expectantly. Of course, they’re all worried. He returns his attention to Iona, her broken, harsh breathing filling in the silence.

“Ig..nis?” Her voice cracks and there’s the sniffling. She must be crying. His free hand curls into a fist and it takes everything he has to keep his composure.

“Where are you?” He asks finally, eyes glancing up towards the imperial dreadnoughts flying towards Insomnia. Iona takes a moment and he wonders if she’s composing herself.

“Hammer...Hammerhead.” She answers, her voice calmer than before. “Cor told me..he told me to wait for you four here. With Cid.”

So she’s safe, Ignis breathes a sigh of relief at the thought.

“Are you hurt?” His next question earns a pause and he hears a trembling intake of breath.

“I..I’m okay! A little bruised up but overall I’m all right.”

“And how much is a little, Iona?”

There it is, the worrying tendency he knew would come out. Noctis looks near ready to snatch the phone but thankfully Gladio takes his arm to prevent him. Iona lets out a little, bitter laugh. 

“I can fight and walk,” Iona whispers, “That’s enough, isn’t it?”

Frustration boils in his chest and he lets out a long sigh. However before he can argue she adds in,

“I’m waiting for you in Hammerhead, remember? I’ll let you give me a lecture then, okay?” The small teasing quip soothes his nerves and he allows himself to crack a smile.

“We’ll be there shortly, Iona.”

There’s a half-hearted, mumbled goodbye as he hangs up the phone. Noctis stares at Ignis expectantly and without missing a beat the tactician relays the conversation. He made a point to keep it short and to the point, Noctis looks like he is ready to just about burst but when all’s said and done it’s Prompto who speaks up.

“So she’s safe. That’s a relief.” The blonde man’s shoulders sag in relief but it’s short lived.

“Cor told us to go to Hammerhead. So let’s go.” Noct’s voice shakes with his rage and grief but after a moment he adds in, sounding defeated, “Iona’s waiting.”

There’s no argument from the group and as the four make their way back to the Regalia Ignis can’t help but let his mind run wild with his worries. She can fight and walk? How badly would that mean she’s injured? Especially since she’s reluctant to actually tell him of her injuries.

The car ride back was mostly quiet, Prompto and Gladio exchanging comments while Noctis sits silent in the backseat. Ignis glances in the rearview mirror to see how dejected the prince looks, staring down at his hands. Is that how Iona looks too? The cracking voice, the muffled sniffles and half-sobs as she attempts to reassure and fails. He barely notices how tightly he’s gripping the steering wheel until he turns into the parking lot of Hammerhead. The garage’s atmosphere feels more somber than it did before. Cindy’s waiting for them in front of the store.

“Glad y’all could make it,” She looks at the four of them, her usually bright and happy demeanor somber. 

Just like the rest of us, Ignis thinks to himself. It’s a dark day indeed for Lucis but there’s some good to be had. At least he wants to hope so.

“Where’s Cor?” Noctis asks, sounding dour. Cindy shifts uncomfortably.

“Gone to deal with business. Left a message for ya with Paw-Paw.” She thrusts her thumb towards the garage itself. “And then there’s that lady in Taka’s. Paw-Paw told her to eat somethin’ an’ wait.”

“Woman?” Prompto tips his head before he makes the connection. “It must be Iona!”

Cindy offers a smile. “Aye, I reckon’ she’s been restless waitin’ for you boys. Cor told her to stay put on account of her injuries. She’s a spitfire though, fighting him on it for a while.”

*

She’s sitting in the far back of the diner, wearing civilian clothes. Her crownsguard uniform must’ve been ruined in the battle. Taka notices the boys and waves them in, cocking his head towards the woman.

“She’s been waitin’ for y’all.” The chef smiles, “Y’all shouldn’t make a lady wait so long.”

They didn’t need to be told twice, Noctis stepping forward with relief washing over his face.

“Iona!”

The prince’s call catches her attention. The woman turns, sapphire eyes widening in surprise as the grey-wash over her from the window seems to fade. Slipping from her seat she quickly approaches them halfway as Noct and Prompto rush forward to start talking.

“Are you all right? Ignis said you had some injuries and even Cindy was worried!” Prompto is dropping questions as Iona waves her hands in an attempt to calm him.

“I’m all right, really. Got a little busted up but it’s nothing some potions couldn’t fix. Honest.”

Ignis takes a moment to study her to ascertain her words for true. There’s a bandage patch on her left cheek, not to mention bandages peeking out from under her black and purple plaid flannel overshirt. She had rolled the sleeves to her elbows and her left arm sported fresh looking bandages.

“Cindy mentioned you fought with Cor over waiting here.” Gladio mentioned, arms folding over his chest. Iona blinks, a tinge of pink dusting over her face. Ignis finds himself smiling through his concern. Iona herself fiddles with the hem of her black tank top under her overshirt.

“...I’m still a Crownsguard.” She says finally. “Even without a uniform.” 

Her dark blue eyes stare at the floor, her unruly dark cyan hair falling over her eyes.

“...I wanted to go to you guys, actually. Cor told me to be patient. That you’d all show up eventually. So here we are.” She looks up, embarrassment coloring her cheeks as her head tilts. “And I think I owe Ignis time for a lecture.”

The four look back towards him and he shrugs lightly. 

“I daresay the Marshal did it for me. But, be honest Iona, how bad are your injuries?” He stares hard at her and she shrinks under her gaze. After a moment she unbuttons her flannel top, laying it on the table with her jacket, and holds her arms out towards them. Her right shoulder is wrapped up, her left upper arm to midway down her forearm.

“My ribs and my left calf too.” She adds in, “I got tossed…”

“Tossed?” Gladio squints and Iona smiles sheepishly.

“I...uh, Cor didn’t mention..?”

Didn’t mention what? Ignis’s brows knit together. He exchanges a look with Gladio and Prompto shifts on his feet.

“What happened?” He asks, uncertainty written across his face. Iona blinks and looks down at her hands. The silence presses on and she shakes her head.

“It’s nothing special, just had to fight my way out. Cor says he’ll see about having my uniform repaired in Lestallum.” She tips her head to the side before turning to yank on her plaid overshirt. Ignis isn’t convinced and neither are the rest of the boys. However none of them press her as she pulls on her black jacket.

“Come on, we have to talk to Cid.” Noct says finally, turning to leave the diner. Prompto and Gladio follow but Ignis hesitates. Iona zips up her jacket, pulling that all-too-familiar scrunchie from its pocket. His heart aches as she ties her hair up, a twinge at the realization he could have lost her the night before. The thought almost makes him weak at the knees.

“Ignis?” Iona glances upwards with a confused look. The tactician offers her a tight-lipped smile.

“I…” He shakes his head, knowing he’d ramble if he were to start speaking what’s on his mind and instead settles on: “I am glad you are safe, Iona.”

Her confusion melts into a warm smile as she tentatively reaches with both hands. Ignis barely flinches as she fixes his glasses, her hands drifting down to straighten his collar and jacket afterwards. That faint dusting of pink across her cheeks only darkened and he’s not sure if he’s even breathing right now.

“You look like a wreck, Iggy.” She playfully chastises. “I’m sorry for worrying you.”

She gazes up at him, giving his chest a few final pats as if the conversation was over. Ignis took the hint, but still his worry lingered. However, she walked in pace with him, shoulder to shoulder.

“Lottie’s a bit of a wreck so...I guess I’ll be riding with you guys for the time being,” She speaks up, trying to lighten the mood. Ignis chuckles faintly.

“I’m sure we can make space.”

Perhaps he imagines it but their fingers brush for a moment. It’s a featherlight touch and he doesn’t notice until it’s gone. However, he catches a glance at her from the corner of his eye, the patch on her cheek reminding him of the tragedy that befell Insomnia. As if he really needed a reminder. But right now she’s safe and sound and he’ll thank the Astrals for the good fortune. It’s up to Noctis about their next course but for the moment?

He’s very much thankful they’re alive.


	3. Lacuna Coil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gladio and Elysia go on a run and an unexpected heart to heart happens. Kind of?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for a friend! This features her oc, the lovely Elysia! She's given me permission to post it here for everyone to see. I hope you all enjoy it! I know she did!

“So, is there something going on between us?”

It’s a warm summer afternoon at the Quay. Elysia and Gladio decided to take a run down the beachline. Originally it was planned for the morning but gray cloudy skies delayed their morning ritual and she wasn’t sure if they would be able to today at all until Ignis informed them Noctis was ill and needed the day to rest. Of course that meant downtime and what better way to spend it than trying to beat Gladio at his own game? So they traded their Crownsguard uniforms for more casual athletic wear.

His question is met with silence and a sideways look. Why did he have to pick basketball shorts and a fitted tank top? He looks damn good in them, that’s for sure and she half-wonders if he’s done it on purpose. She can feel the tips of her ears burn and they’re probably just as red as her hair.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about,” She answers coolly, baby blue eyes shifting to gaze forward. Gladio shakes his head, about ready to call her bluff until she picks up her pace, nearly sprinting down the beachline simply to avoid answering. Tension fills her legs and she focuses on her breathing as each step pounds the sand beneath her sneakers.

Gladio easily catches up, just as she knows he would, his hand grabbing at her shoulder. Instinctively, she twists out from under his hand, her own lashing out to knock it away from her bare skin. Gladio pauses, frowning deeply as his reaction is to swing out, as if they’re going to work out their problem with a sparring match.

“Why aren’t you answering the damn question?”

“Because it’s unprofessional!” She snaps back, temper flaring as she blocks his swing with an arm. If it’s a physical fight he wants it’s a fight he’ll get. Her eyes narrow, her blood pounding away in her ears as his liquid amber eyes distract her. The sand under her feet slips and Gladio takes the opportunity to flip her onto her back, growling. Luckily, she sees this coming despite her distractions and hooks a leg around his to gain the upper hand. Sand sprays as she practically tackles him to the ground, straddling his hips as their hands lock in a match of strength.

“Like I give a damn if it’s unprofessional.” 

His voice reaches her ears as she pants harshly in vain attempts to catch her breath. Gladio grips her hands hard, causing a standstill in their fight. Time rolls to a slow stop and even the sound of the crashing waves fades to a soft rumble. Elysia falters, her heart twisting in her chest, her thoughts spiraling out of control. Does she have feelings? Yes. She knows that much but to admit it now would change...everything. And that’s what scares her most. That things won’t be the same if she answers him, that this closeness they share now will be long gone. Elysia can’t even bear the thought, a choked snarl ripping past her teeth. Gladio responds in kind, the two nearly animals in their tumbles through sand and waves.

The world spins around her and suddenly she’s the one with her back pressing into the sand. She doesn’t even realize she’s gasped until there’s no air in her lungs and she gulps in more by the mouthful. Gladio’s so close, his necklace tickles her throat as her chin tips back and her gaze levels with his. Her body sinks a bit into sun-warmed sand, giving this moment a bit of surreality to it. His brows furrow as the muscles in his jaw tense. She knows the look. How many times has she seen it by now? He has something he wants to say but the words just aren’t coming easily to him. It’s a dance, really, she thinks. When he gets emotional or shows some form a weakness he always looks away, just like right now. Well, she’ll just have to make him talk.

“Just say it!” She demands angrily, “I know you don’t meet my gaze when you have something important to say!”

His eyes widen a fraction before a low rumbling laugh rolls through his chest. Her heart aches. Just get it over with! She curses herself silently, the back of her eyes prickling with the threat of tears. Of course now of all times her anger begins to turn into tears but she refuses to allow it, blinking rapidly to stop them. Gladio doesn’t speak for a long moment, the two just staring at each other in frustration, one could say sparks were flying at this rate.

“Why are you so damn stubborn?” His voice is dark, just like his eyes. They’re so close. So close, so close, so  _ close _ . If she’s breathing she can’t tell over the sound of rushing blood through her ears. Her mouth opens to protest but Gladio loses the last of his patience and closes the distance between them. His kiss is rough, unrefined and definitely not a practiced movement. Elysia is certain she’s died, her body boneless as her fighting spirit just vanishes. His grip on her wrists loosen to a far more gentle hold and when they part he just chuckles breathlessly.

“You know you’re supposed to kiss back, Ely.” He grumbles, an oh-so-light pink sprinkle of embarrassment kissing his ears. Elysia blinks numbly, her mind racing to catch up to what just happened.

“...I wasn’t ready. Do it again.”

Her dazed request is met with soft chuckling but Gladio easily obliges. This time she’s ready, but the kiss is no less rough and unrefined as before. But so is she, her mouth moving clumsily to mold against his lips. Time slows and an eternity passes before they both break for air. Elysia’s heart simply flutters, a small sound of protest trickling from between her lips. Gladio smiles, also reluctant to part as he presses one more, swift kiss to hers before helping her up.

Once they both were standing and Elysia’s fairly certain she'd gotten all the sand out of her hair, Gladio cocks his head to the side quite obviously staring. Elysia catches his gaze and she looks at him directly, her own eyes narrowing slightly. What would he be up to now?

“What?” Her voice comes out a little more rough than she thought it would, but the salt air and potentially swallowed sand usually tends to do that.

“Just admiring the view.” He steps even closer. Elysia probably would’ve swallowed her tongue by now if he didn’t seem so keen to play with it. But now isn’t the time. Judging by the fading sunlight, Elysia figures they’ve been out much longer than they intended and it’s really time to go back. A blush touches her cheeks at the thought of Gladio coming into her hotel room later though...Gladio’s body pressing against her side snaps her back to the present and she panics but manages to at least  _ sound _ calm. Her burning cheeks betray her, she’s sure.

“Easy there, big guy,” She smacks her hands against his chest, getting him to pause his advance. “You never struck me as an insatiable type.”

“And yet you’d date me.” He answers tauntingly. Her initial panic subsides and, feeling playful, Elysia semi-glares at him from the corner of her eye, arms folding as he puts up his hands in a mock surrender, that smirk pulling his lips.

“Am I wrong?” His words serve only to rile her up and it’s all she can do to just pinch his cheeks in retribution. Not like this will be the only time she’ll get back at him now, she thinks with a smile. Which makes her next words not sound so serious.

“And you’re absolutely terrible.”

And he sees right through her, laughing as their foreheads touch. His hug nearly lifting her off the ground. 

“Aw, you love me.”

*

“So you never answered my question,” Gladio grumbles on their way back to the hotel. Elysia blinks, looking over her shoulder at him. 

“What question?”

Gladio stares at her in disbelief and starts laughing. Elysia stands there in confusion until he just hugs her, murmuring into her ear,

“Would you go out with me, dumbass?”

Elysia swats him back a ways, laughing herself.

“Of course, stupid.”

**Author's Note:**

> Still relatively new to writing and posting here, so please forgive any formatting mistakes.


End file.
